the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Peach, and Daisy Captured/Peach and Daisy Deceived by Sugar Plum
(Back at the castle, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful saw the Jitterbug plan come out a success. Then the two formers started to sing) Cackletta: They’re so misguided It’s all so one-sided Those dimwitted children Dares to tangle with us Sugar Plum: Those girls are prissy The boys clueless Cackletta: And we want them itemless We’ll show them How fiendishly mean We can be Sugar Plum: We want those items and the girls To establish just whose number one From the east to the west Then we’ll be complete With the world at our feet Cackletta: And red, white, orange yellow, and blue Always suited us best Cackletta and Sugar Plum: I know we hold sway Over all we survey But we now need A much bigger deal The items and girls are the keys To the making of us So find them and bring them To heel When we get those items And girls from them And they’re put where They could have been Should have been Right from the start Our power will grow It’ll blossom and flow Through the world Through the years And straight to our hearts We all like to dance So now here’s your chance You’ll dance to Your very last gasp Chasse, pirouette You’ll swelter and sweat And stumble right Into our grasp You’ll find you will Dance until you drop And stumble right Into our grasp (After the song ended, Cackletta and Sugar Plum then turned to the Flying Monkey Pokemon) Cackletta: Enjoy your dances, my pretties. And now you, our Flying Monkey Pokemon, our darlings, and Fawful, it’s time at long last to go do your work. Now off you go and mop up the mess. Sugar Plum and I want those little brats and their mangy little dog Pokemon, especially Peach and Daisy, and most of all, we want our items! Now fly, fly, my pretties! (The Flying Pokemon, Fawful, and Chimchar then flew out the window to the Haunted Forest, with Fawful cackling a bit as he flew by his headgear) Sugar Plum: As for me, I’ll go to the tower so Peach and Daisy won’t be suspicious. Cackletta: Go ahead. (Sugar Plum leaves with her wings to go to the tower after all the Flying Monkey Pokemon, Fawful, and Chimchar are gone. Seeing the Beanbean Guards chanting and singing, Cackletta chuckled evilly a bit and then started singing again as she watched the image on her huge crystal ball of Clara’s group resting themselves from their dancing) Cackletta: I know we hold sway Over all we survey But we now need A much bigger deal The items and girls are the keys To the making of us So find them and bring them To heel So, with the children here I hope we may clear What they have to surrender And why? It’s the end of the line The items and girls are ours You’re welcome our pretties (She spoke then) Cackletta: Yes, you’re welcome, our pretties. (She concludes her song) Cackletta: To die Die (She cackles evilly a bit. At the Haunted Forest, the group are resting themselves for a while) Sonic: Phew. Man, that pesky Jitterbug really took the strength out of us. (Fritz then got up in a hurry) Louise: Where are you going, Fritz? Fritz: Bathroom. Clara: Okay. Phillip: But don’t wander off. Rockruff: Or else something bad might happen. Fritz: Okay. (He walks away a little further to go. Clara’s group meanwhile began talking) Crash: How far are we from the castle and tower? Peach: Only one mile left from this spot. Mario: How do you know? Peach: Daisy and I’ve seen this spot from the window far away. Daisy: A million times for the past twenty years stuck in the tower, give or take. (Getting it, the group brightened up) Cream: Looks like we’ll make it there! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (With Fritz, he sighed in relief, having went to the bathroom. Then he started walking back to the group) Fritz: Can’t wait to see the Wizard’s face when we come back victorious. (He began to ponder) Fritz: Hmm…. I wonder if we’re near or far from the castle and tower? (Suddenly, something zipped by in the air, getting his attention. He turned back to look and then suddenly, he jumped when a Flying Ambipom swooped down and landed in front of him on the ground) Fritz: What do you want? (Suddenly, he noticed more Flying Monkey Pokemon and even Fawful behind him) Fawful: We see each other again on the meeting, finkrat! (He cackles a bit. Fritz gasped and ran back to the others screaming. Hearing him scream, the group turned and saw the Flying Pokemon Monkey, along with Fawful, emerging and flying at them and the running Frtiz) Luigi: A Flying Monkey Pokemon ambush! Mario: And Fawful's with them! Clara and Louise: Fritz, hurry! (Just after Fritz made it, a Flying Aipom and Flying Monferno dove down and snatched Louise up into the air) Louise: Put me down! (She punches him, making them drop her. Just when Big went to catch her, a Flying Infernape and Fawful dove down, knocking him back, and the Flying Infernape grabbed Louise instead. Despite trying to fight him, she was whisked off) Louise: Clara, guys! Help! (The group then proceeded to try and fight off Fawful and the Flying Monkey Pokemon, but then a Flying Pansear went down and knocked the Elemental Sword out of Clara’s hands and onto the ground. She runs after it, but the Flying Pansear and Fawful grab at her and carried her off. She, however, kicks Fawful, making him and the Flying Pansear drop her onto the ground from the kick's force. She takes shelter underneath a tree to wait on cue to get the Elemental Sword and/or hope someone will get it for her. Suddenly, Shadow noticed the Elemental Sword on the ground and was about to get it for Clara) Shadow: Chaos...! (But Fawful and a Flying Panpour pushed him into Sonic's group, except Omega, causing them to into a hole) Fawful: Finkrats! (Fritz and Phillip are fighting some Flying Monkey Pokemon off when a Flying Simipour and Flying Pansage grabbed Fritz and Phillip and carried him off) Fritz: Hey! Phillip: Let go of us! (Noticing them in danger, Peach and Daisy goes after them) Peach and Daisy: Fritz, Phillip, hang on! Phillip: No, Peach and Daisy! Fritz: Just run! (Then with that, the Flying Monkey Pokemon disappeared into the sky with Fritz and Phillip. Then a Flying Primeape and Flying Passimian noticed Clara fending off a few when they broke the tree and made her run out to get the Elemental Sword, but they kicked it aside into a deep mud puddle. Seeing Peach and Daisy running from the Flying Monkey Pokemon, Clara ran to help her when out of nowhere, a Flying Simisage and Chimchar grabbed her and carried her off by her feet only so she won't kick back) Clara: Peach, Daisy! (Noticing her, Peach and Daisy ran to help her when more Flying Monkey Pokemon flew at her) Peach and Daisy: Clara! Clara: Peach, Daisy, get help! (Running to get help, Peach and Daisy hurried when they tripped and tumbled down a hill. Noticing more Flying Monkey Pokemon diving at them, they ran some more. A hidden Yoshi saw Peach and Daisy running and secretly ran after them. With the group, they were beaten down by the Flying Monkey Pokemon that even poor Metalhead and Omega’s bodies are scattered into pieces, but since they’re robots, they won’t die from that. Rockruff then ran to the direction where the Flying Monkey Pokemon are flying away with Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip) Rockruff: Guys! (But Fawful swooped down, grabbed him, and flew off) Fawful: Gotcha, you finkrat cur! (He cackles a bit as he flew off with Rockruff. Peach and Daisy, meanwhile, continued running until they saw the tower and then stopped running to face the Flying Monkey Pokemon. They arrived, but the two blasted some away with their magic. Suddenly, more Flying Monkey Pokemon approached and, feeling outnumbered, Peach and Daisy ran and took shelter behind the elevator, hoping their friends will come and save them) Peach and Daisy: (Whispering) My friends will help us, my friends will help us! (Suddenly, they heard the Flying Monkey Pokemon screeching in pain upon being hit by something. They got confused at first, but then prepared themselves when footsteps approached them. They jumped out only to see Sugar Plum, standing over the unconscious Flying Monkey Pokemon with a huge club) Peach and Daisy: Mother? (Sugar Plum panted in concern, threw the club aside, ran up to them, and hugged them, much to Peach and Daisy’s confusion) Sugar Plum: Thank goodness, you’re okay! Peach: How did you…? Daisy: Why...? Sugar Plum: I saw them chase you and I had to help. (In the forest, Yoshi saw the whole thing and remained hidden. Back near the tower, Peach and Daisy broke off the hug and spoke in defiance) Daisy: Our friends will come. Peach: They will...! Sugar Plum: What? Peach: They will come! Daisy: We’re going to defeat you and Cackletta, even if it hurts us! (Sugar Plum went solemn) Sugar Plum: You mean…? These guys? (She showed an image of the group back in the Haunted Forest, appearing to be dead. Peach and Daisy gasped in shock) Peach and Daisy: No! Sugar Plum: Yes. I was thinking of warming up to them, but…. It’s too late. (Peach and Daisy panted in disbelief) Peach and Daisy: And Clara and the others? Sugar Plum: Also dead. (Peach and Daisy looked at the Haunted Forest. Realization slowly dawned upon them that their friends are dead, all because of the dangers of the outside world and that they themselves nearly got killed by it. They then teared up and started to cry softly. They then turned and saw Sugar Plum calmly beckon them to return in a melancholy way. Peach and Daisy teared up even more and ran up to her and hugged her) Daisy: (Crying) You were right, Mother. About everything you said. Peach: (Crying) About us. We're never leaving this tower again. Daisy: (Crying) We promise. Sugar Plum: I understand. (They go up to the tower window with Sugar Plum flying herself, Peach, and Daisy up there. Looking out at the distance, Sugar Plum secretly smirked evilly, for her trap for Peach and Daisy worked. Now Peach and Daisy will never leave the tower again. Once the three are in the tower, the Flying Monkey Pokemon got up, having pretended along with Sugar Plum to be knocked out and flew back to the castle. Back in the bushes, Yoshi, however, saw the whole thing and ran to the direction of Cackletta’s castle. Back in the Haunted Forest, the group recovered, actually alive from the attack. They see Metalhead and Omega broken into pieces and dizzy, they ran up to him in concern) Rouge: What happened to you, Metalhead and Omega? (Metalhead and Omega snapped out of their dizzyness and Metalhead explained) Metalhead: They tore our arms off and threw them over there! Then they tore our legs off and threw them over here and then…! Aku-Aku: That’s you all over! Omega: Obviously. Baloo: They sure tore you apart. Crash: But where’s the Elemental Sword? (Big revealed that he has it on his fishing hook, all muddied up, making the group relieved. Even while revealing the muddied Elemental Sword and Big, Froggy croaked, as if saying "Ta-da") Tails: (To Big) Good job, Big and Froggy. (To Mario and Luigi) Mario, Luigi, you’re a mechanic, right? Mario: On flying things only. Luigi: And we're plumbers. Tails: Well, get out of your comfort zone. You’re gonna have to help me fix Metalhead and Omega up. Luigi: But…! Mario: Luigi, he's right. Omega: Put me and Metalhead together. Metalhead: We gotta find the others. (Realizing they’re right, Luigi got determined) Luigi: Alright. (He pulls a mechanic/plumber supply case out of his backpack and started to work on Metalhead and Omega with Mario and Tails' help) Mario: Now let’s see…. (At Cackletta’s castle, Cackletta is holding a angry struggling Rockruff away from an angry Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip) Rockruff: Let go of me! Cackletta: What a nice little cur. Fritz: Give him back now! (Cackletta then placed Rockruff in a basket and locked it. At the doorway, Yoshi, having snuck past the Beanbean Guards, made it and witnessed what he’s seeing) Cackletta: And as for you four, it’s so kind of you to visit my castle. Clara: (Angrily) Flattery won’t get you nowhere. Fritz and Phillip: (Angrily) Yeah! Louise: (Angrily) Now give Rockruff back! Cackletta: All in good time. Clara: Wrong answer! (She was about to kick, but Cackletta stopped her by grabbing her arm and Chimchar grabbing her ankle) Cackletta: Behave yourself! And I shall give you your dog Pokemon back, after you give back the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Diamond Badge please. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got defiant as Cackletta released her grip on Clara's arm and Chimchar released his grip on Clara's ankle) Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Over our dead bodies! (Cackletta reacted calmly at first, then smirked evilly at Fawful who’s now holding the basket, still containing Rockruff) Cackletta: Very well. (She spoke to Fawful) Cackletta: Throw that basket into the river and drown that mutt! (The children got shocked) Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: What?! (They go to grab Fawful, but Cackletta stopped them again) Cackletta: Give the items back or the dog Pokemon dies. (Angry at Cackletta for threatening Rockruff’s life, Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip suddenly remembered that the items won’t let her or Sugar Plum steal them from them. Then they pretend to give in) Clara: Alright. Fritz: You win. Phillip: Take them. Louise: But don’t hurt Rockruff. Cackletta: Good. I knew you’d see reason. (She reaches for the Ruby Slippers first, but a barrier knocked her hands back, shocking her. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip smiled smugly at her) Fritz: Well, well, well. Clara: It seems they won’t let you take them. Louise: Now if you’ll excuse us…. Phillip: We’ll be on our way. (They were about to leave when Cackletta recovered) Cackletta: Not so fast! (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got angry when Fawful blocked the way again) Fawful: Not so fast, finkrats! Cackletta: I forgot that I can’t take them by force! (She suddenly realized and smirked evilly at them, much to Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip’s confusion) Cackletta: Those items will never come off as long as you four are alive. But that’s not what worries me or Sugar Plum. It’s how to do it. These things must be done perfectly. Otherwise, it’ll hurt the spells. (Seizing the chance, Yoshi ran up to the basket secretly and unlocked it, freeing Rockruff. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip noticed from their narrow view secretly and pretended not to notice. Unfortunately, Rockruff and Yoshi accidentally knocked over a small statue while trying to run, getting everyone’s attention) Rockruff: Move it or lose it, Yoshi! Come on! Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Run! (They go to escape too, but Chimchar backed them off. Cackletta angrily ordered Fawful) Cackletta: After those animals! (Fawful runs after them. At the drawbridge, Rockruff and Yoshi jumped down onto the rocks and ran off as Fawful and the Beanbean Guards threw spears at them) Fawful: Stop them! Stop them! Don't let them get away from the escape! (But luckily, Rockruff and Yoshi dodged the spears and continued to run back into the Haunted Forest to get help. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got relieved upon seeing this from the window) Clara: They got away! Fritz: Yes! Louise: Hopefully, they’ll find help! Phillip: Yeah! Cackletta: As if! (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip darted for the door again, but Cackletta and the returned Fawful blocked the way again while Chimchar ran out, agitating them) Fritz: Oh, come on! (Cackletta and Fawful spoke to them as Chimchar ran away) Cackletta: This will soon be over! Fawful: That's right! You can get the bank from the Great Cackletta you take, finkrats! Phillip: It's "Ratfink," not "Finkrat!" (Cackletta placed a barrier over the window) Cackletta: So you won’t climb out! (She picks up an hourglass containing red sand) Cackletta: See this? This will time me when I will return to reclaim the items after I find a way to kill you. And it isn’t long, my pretties. It isn’t long. I can’t wait forever to get those items! (She flips the hourglass and puts it down. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip run for the door again, but….) Cackletta: Beat you. Fawful: Now give each other a long sad goodbye of kisses! (Cackletta and Fawful leaves the room, quickly slams the door, and locked it. Angered, Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip banged on the door, trying to open it) Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Let us out! Let us out! (But nothing. They couldn’t get the door open. They see the window and tried to break the barrier, but to no avail) Clara: Come on! (Fritz slaps the barrier) Fritz: If you still had the Elemental Sword, it would’ve been easy! Clara: Don’t give up! (She begins kicking and punching at the barrier again, until she got exhausted and while she rested near the big crystal ball, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip sat by the throne in concern for Clara) Phillip: There’s nothing we can do, Clara. Louise: We’re stuck here. Fritz: All because they prevented us from escaping here. (Clara’s exhausted panting calmed down as she heard them say it. Then Fritz, Louise, and Phillip felt glum) Louise: I bet everyone back home is worried sick about us besides worrying about Mom. Phillip: Unaware that we’re gonna die soon when Cackletta comes back here. Fritz: Figuring out how to kill us. (Slowly realizing they might be right, Clara slowly looked at the hourglass spilling the sand below) Louise: But we have each other, that’s what matters. (Clara suddenly got saddened) Clara: Yeah, but…. Louise: We’re trapped. Frtiz: There’s nothing we can do about it. Phillip: Unless Rockruff and Yoshi bring help. Clara: (Trying to be hopeful) Then we'll just wait for them. Louise: But what if Rockruff and Yoshi don’t make it? (Hearing those words, Clara got sad even more. Then she fought the urge to cry again. Taking her picture of her, her family, and friends out of her dress pocket, she began to smile sadly while fighting the urge to cry) Clara: (Sadly) Do you remember how Ed always helped us out from getting hurt or dirty, like with the pigpen before? (Fritz, Louise, and Phillip heard her and nods softly with glum looks. Clara then holds back a sob as a tear streamed down her left cheek) Clara: (Sadly) We could recall the times we laughed, ate, and played together. (She holds another sob in as a tear now streamed down her right cheek) Clara: (Voice breaking) I even miss sleeping in my own bed at night. It was so comfortable. (She then started to sing) Clara: (Voice breaking) That counterpane Upon my bed The flaking plaster On my head How I miss it (She sniffles as she tried to fight her crying) Clara: (Voice breaking) Someday, I’ll wake And rub my eyes And in that land Beyond the skies You’ll find me (She then spoke sadly) Clara: (Voice breaking) As well as Phillip and my siblings. (She then resumed her sad singing) Clara: (Voice breaking) Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then? Oh, why did I? (Tears finally flooded her eyes as she tried to fight the urge to cry still) Clara: (Voice breaking) I just wanted us to see the world and escape our troubles, but…. (Sobs) We never got away from it! (Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got concerned) Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Clara…. (But Clara tearfully ignored them) Clara: (Voice breaking) And our home needed us when we wanted to leave it! And now…. (She clenched the picture in her hands and after dropping it, she finally broke down crying and hugged herself on the sides. Then then buried her face in her hands as she continued sobbing. Fritz, Louise, and Phillip hung their heads down glumly, feeling bad for Clara and themselves. As Clara continued sobbing, the hourglass got half its sand down already. Back at the tower, Peach and Daisy remained glum as Sugar Plum finished wiping the mirror) Sugar Plum: There, all clean. (She noticed Peach and Daisy still glum and tried to cheer them up, but with deceit, as she sat next to them) Sugar Plum: Girls, I understand and know you’re upset about your friends, but I tried to warn you, the world is cruel and dangerous, that it took them from you. (She got up and walked to the curtained doorway) Sugar Plum: Even if there was a Silver Lining of hope, it will die like your friends did. (Peach and Daisy remained silent and glum. Sugar Plum, deep down realized Peach and Daisy are still upset about their friends and got annoyed, but she kept a fake sympathetic look) Sugar Plum: I’ll let you rest alone for now. But think about what I said. (Peach and Daisy looked up glumly at her and nods) Peach and Daisy: (Sadly) Okay. (Sugar Plum nods and then leaves, closing the curtain. Peach and Daisy then hung her head down sadly again and sighed sadly, Back in the castle room, Clara unburied her face and began to wipe her tears away as she calmed her sobbing down, then two drops of her tears dripped onto the edge of the big crystal ball she is still seated near. Suddenly, as if it reacted to her tears, the crystal ball glowed, getting Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip’s attention. Suddenly, an image appeared, showing Marie, Benjamin, and the farmhands and even Anastasia looking around for something in a nearby town near Topeka with missing persons posters of Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip and even Rockruff, for they were looking for them now that the twister is gone. Noticing Marie is actually alright, Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got confused) Clara: Mom’s actually…? Alright? Fritz: I thought Godfather said…? (Phillip figured it out slowly and explained calmly) Phillip: We knew he was a fake magician, right? (Clara, Fritz, and Louise nods) Phillip: I bet he lied about the heart attack…. (Clara let realization dawn upon her) Clara: (Realizing) To help us make amends with everyone. Louise: (Agreeing in realization) Yes.... (They watch the crystal ball and listened. They see Marie crying softly in Benjamin’s comforting hug) Benjamin: There, there. I know we shouldn't have been hard on them. Marie: (Crying) I know! If we had listened to them, none of this would’ve happened! (The group and even the children got surprised. Then they see Anastasia approach to comfort them) Benjamin: Did they see them? Anastasia: No, unfortunately. (Marie stopped crying calmly and turned to her with a soft smile) Marie: I’m glad you told us about your mother’s lie about the sheriff’s order, but…. What matters most is not only Rockruff, but also my son and daughters and Phillip. (The farmhands came up to them with confident smiles to cheer them up) Double D: If we know your children and Phillip, they and Rockruff would handle themselves. Ed: And find a bite to eat! Eddy: And probably find their way home. Kevin: And probably self-defend themselves from danger. Sarah: Yeah. Jonny: Like muggers. Group: Jonny! Jonny: Just saying what Plank and I said before that because we, too, are worried about them. Nazz: That’s the spirit showing you and Plank's concern, Jonny! (Watching this, Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip gave soft smiles and chuckled softly, although Clara’s was more tearful, glad to see that everyone is there for them in realization) Rolf: Anyway, where are Tremaine, Drizella, and Lucifer? Anastasia: They’re at the hospital. Mother broke her leg, Drizella broke her arm, and Lucifer just was traumatized from being sent up flying by the twister just as it ended. Benjamin: And before the twister hit, what did they do when they realized you helped Rockruff escape? Anastasia: They scolded me for letting him go and then I ran away to warn you by sneaking out after they sent me to my room as punishment for letting Rockruff go. And when the twister hit, I managed to take shelter in a storm-cellar in Phillip’s backyard. Marie: And you saw your family hurt and alive after the twister? Anastasia: A woman who saw the whole thing in the same storm-cellar as me told me. (Then Eddy spoke up impatiently) Eddy: Less chatting, more searching, people! (They realized suddenly and resumed their search. Happy again while watching this, Clara wiped the last of her tears away as Fritz, Louise, and Phillip looked on proudly) Louise: I knew they would look for us! Fritz: Yeah! Phillip: They do appreciate us. Clara: And they do understand us. (Suddenly, after Clara picks her picture up and puts it back in her dress pocket, the crystal ball went dark, much to the kids’ shock and confusion and then anger) Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: What the…?! Fritz: Where’s Mom, Dad, and everyone?! Louise: Why did it vanish?! Phillip: (To the crystal ball angrily) Come back on! Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: (Angrily) Bring them back now! (Suddenly, Cackletta’s image appeared in the crystal ball, much to the kids’ shock) Cackletta: (Mockingly) Bring them back, bring them back! (Then she spoke up wickedly with an evil smirk as the kids got angry slowly, with Clara’s boiling over) Cackletta: (Wickedly) I’ll give you your precious family and friends! (She cackles wickedly as she vanished. In a fury, Clara then kicks the crystal ball, shattering it. She panted in anger) Fritz: Show her, Clara! (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip noticed the hourglass and saw the sand still pouring down halfway. They look at the window and with newfound determination, they tried to break the barrier down again) Phillip: Come on! (Suddenly, Clara and Louise kick and punch the barrier simultaneously in frustration and part of the barrier opened and then closed. They got surprised. Then Clara and Louise did it again and this time, they held the barrier open) Clara: Why didn’t we think of that? Louise: I don't know either. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip then shrugged casually, now knowing they can escape. Then while holding the barrier open, the kids carefully climbed out the window and once outside, Clara and Louise let the barrier go, closing it up, and then the four began bravely climbing carefully down the castle wall towards the ground) Coming up: Rockruff and Yoshi find and bring the group to the castle to rescue the escaping Clara, Frtiz, Louise, and Phillip first and then to the tower to rescue Peach and Daisy. At the same time, Peach and Daisy finally makes a shocking discovery about themselves and Sugar Plum’s lies and true colors and goes to escape. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies